The Lost History Job
by sincere6
Summary: He can take any hit, but will Eliot be strong enough to quit fighting his past, and finally bring it into the present? Disclaimer - any recognizable characters and dialog from Leverage are not owned by me! (Obviously).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

 **Welcome to my first Leverage fic. This idea has been floating around in my head ever since I first saw the show. I'm still upset that we only got 5 seasons, but hey! The characters live on in our stories right?**

 **This is just a teaser for the rest of the story, but I always love to hear from readers. Please let me know what you think, or if you have suggestions/ideas about where the story should go from here.**

* * *

Jamie turned away from the window and gazed at him through hard eyes as he entered the room. "Did you miss me my dear?" His soft, European accent did little to temper the evil in his voice. He smiled with all the confidence of a man who owned the world, and took what he wanted from it. Including her.

"It's difficult to miss someone when your entire life is dedicated to loathing them."

"Now now," he made a sound of disapproval, "that isn't very nice at all. I've worked quite hard to give you a good life here. I let you go to school, keep up your studies, given you everything you could ever need...Really, Jamie, it has been a long day and I'm beginning to tire of your ungrateful attitude."

"You kidnapped me, took me from my family, and have kept me prisoner in this house for years. I find it difficult to muster a lot of sympathy or gratitude for anything concerning you Damien." Her voice was dry as she wandered over to the piano in the corner. It was true, Moreau had given her everything she needed and more. Goodness knows she had never lived like this before - designer clothing, everything she needed to continue her studies and research, the piano, the gourmet food... But the exchange was separation from her family and being a prisoner, slave, and occasional accessory to the most evil person she had ever known. She would rather live in poverty than with this man, but she had little choice. Her multiple escape attempts had only served to restrict her movements even more. She suspected he had begun lacing her food with something to keep her quiet, and no matter how uncooperative she was, he always managed to get what he wanted anyway. At this point, her only way out was death. He loved the power and control he held over her, even more so because of who she was - who she had been, before all of this. He would never release her, and while she had many moments of despair, taking her own life was not an option.

Moreau walked to her and grasped her wrist in his fist, clenching harder than necessary. "You are powerless to act against me, and if you know what is good for you - what is good for what's left of your family, you will be a little nicer to me I think." He spoke through clenched teeth, but suddenly leaned in and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "That's a good girl." He said, turning and walking out of the room.

She stood without moving until the door closed, and then released a deep breath. _C'mon Jamie - this has gone far enough. You can't give up now - you have to keep looking for a way out. He has been having more and more 'bad days' - someday soon he will be distracted enough. So get ready, because when that happens, you're busting out of here and going home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone~**  
 **In case you haven't noticed, I formatted the story in a way reminiscent of the show, with chapter breaks similar to commercial breaks, and flashes back and forth between the characters. Hope you are enjoying, and please let me know what you think - good or bad!**

 **As always, I love to hear from readers, so if you have comments, ideas, edits, etc. please please please let me know!**

 **All the best!**

* * *

Hardison could practically see the tension radiating from Eliot as they entered the hotel. Eliot was always intense, but this was something new, and it had started building the moment the Italian entered their lives and told them they had to take down Moreau. This morning in the bar Hardison had thought Eliot was going to lose it, of course, he should have known better. Eliot never lost control.

"Moreau's having a party downstairs. Only way in is the service elevator." Eliot pushed away from the wall where he had been leaning, arms crossed, face grim. "Mk. So here's the plan." Hardison gestured to the service cart he had liberated from the kitchens. "We've just gotta use this to get downstairs, then once we're there, I'm the middle man. You're my bodyguard." He began pushing the cart toward the elevators, which were guarded by men looking almost as grim as Eliot.

"I'm your bodyguard?" Eliot fell into step with Hardison "Ok, that's your plan Hm?"

Hardison ignored him and fell into his french chef identity, speaking to the first guard who had approached him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Eliot come toe to toe with another guard. The man glanced over to them, then back to Eliot. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Eliot questioned, his face impassive. "I'm Eliot Spencer."

* * *

They hadn't spoken since they left the hotel. Hardison was boiling mad, although if he were completely honest with himself, he would have admitted that he was more hurt and confused than mad. _Why hadn't Eliot told them he knew Moreau?_

They approached the others waiting in the park, busy discussing something on a tablet, when Hardison stormed up to the group. "Tell them what you did Eliot. You risked _my life._ "

Everyone looked up, surprised first by the anger in Hardison's voice, and next by the words he spoke. They all trusted Eliot with their lives. More than once he had risked himself to keep them safe - so what could Hardison be talking about? Eliot didn't respond to Hardison, he just addressed the group. "We're in. Moreau's going to give me the details of the auction tomorrow."

Sophie glanced up "You? Why's he giving you the details?" Eliot interrupted her "I said we're in! Just make the plan!"

Hardison stepped in "Hey, Eliot worked with Moreau back in the day." The shocked looks on the rest of the team's faces as they registered what Hardison had said turned on Eliot. "A lot." Hardison said. " _Tell."_

He sat down next to Parker and turned an expectant look on Eliot. Nate stood with a huff "we've been chasing Moreau for six months, and you didn't tell us."

Eliot glanced down, then looked Nate in the eye. "Because I was tryin' to figure a way - "

"Because _what?"_ Nate interrupted.

Eliot continued "to figure out a way around this, ok? Maybe take my shot before - "

Nate interrupted again "Because you were protecting him? Is that what you're -" Eliot finally lost some of the cool, controlled demeanor he always employed.

"Because I'm protecting **_you_**!" he almost shouted. Then instantly calmed again. "Alright? Last time I checked that's my job." Nate sighed.

"Look" he said, "we can handle Moreau."

"We're out of our league Nate. Every one of Moreau's men has innocent blood on their hands. Every one of them." He glanced down at his hands, then addressed the team again. "Every one of them, are worse than me. You think you know what I've done? The worst thing I ever did in my entire life, I did for Damien Moreau. And I... I'll never be clean of that."

"What did you do?" Parker's voice was soft as she asked.

"Don't ask me that Parker." He looked at her like the little sister he had begun to think of her as. "Because if you ask me, I'm gonna tell you. So _please_ don't ask me." His voice almost cracked. Parker met his eyes, hers slightly tear filled, and nodded. She and Eliot, while very different, had always understood that dark place inside of each other.

"Look, we all have a past." Sophie broke in. "You don't have to tell us anything Eliot. But we've learned the hard way we've got to be straight with each other." Eliot nodded, and clenched his jaw.

"How?" Nate asked. Confusion on his face. "I won't ask you anything else, I just want to know how." Eliot shook his head, not understanding Nate's question.

"You were a soldier, a mercenary, whatever else - but while you killed... you were never a killer. Moreau is, and he doesn't just hire people for one job, if you're with him, you're part of his organization." He looked up at Eliot "So how did you fall in with a guy like Moreau?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all ~**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please continue to let me know what you think!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Jamie wandered around the room feeling restless. She wasn't sure why, but she had had a strange feeling of restlessness all day - as though something huge was about to happen, she just couldn't figure out why she was feeling that way, or what could possibly happen.

The door opened and Moreau came in "Hello again dear." He said, closing the door behind him. "And how are we today?" he asked with a sickening smile.

"What's this? Two visits in one week? I must have been good to deserve such treatment" Jamie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hmmm." He responded, wandering about the room, his hands in his pockets. Moreau only visited when he was in the country, and he moved around so much, that those visits could be few and far between. Not that she minded. She was familiar with this kind of attitude though, he always acted like this when he had something to hold over her head. He loved to gloat. He loved proving that he was in charge and that she had no power to change her circumstances. "I had an interesting visitor this morning" he finally said. _Here we go_ , she thought to herself. _Now we're getting to the point_. "Who was it? Tyrannical leader? Homicidal maniac? Oh wait, those are just _normal_ visitors for you." Her voice was dry.

"No, no my dear." He ignored her acidic comments "It was an old friend - someone you know in fact." Jamie's ears perked up at this. What was he getting at? She didn't know any of his associates, he was very careful to keep her hidden away, although she had never been sure why, except that he got off on the control he held over her. She crossed her arms, refusing to play along with his game. He gave her a slightly frustrated look "aren't you curious who it was?" he asked "an elite fighter - he used to be very important to my organization until he became too much of a nuisance. These honorable men - they always think they have a mission..." he drifted off, his voice thick with implications as he met her eyes with a smirk. Jamie felt her heart start to pound and the blood drained from her face.

"No." She whispered. "It's not - it can't be true..." Moreau gave her a satisfied smile. Seeing his meaning sink in. "It's quite true, I assure you."

Jamie's breath became strained, coming faster and faster, her eyes frantically gazing around the room as though contemplating running away - even if she knew she couldn't get out the door. "He's dead. He died in that explosion." She finally said. "You said so yourself - you showed me the pictures. You _enjoyed_ showing me those pictures." She accused him with her eyes. "Well" he shrugged, "I lied. I'm sorry, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up" he said. "You should have seen your face when I told you..." He smiled fondly at the memory of the day he had broken her heart into pieces.

"And Declan?!" She was whispering now, her voice deadly soft. "Was that a lie too?" Her entire body was trembling with the force of her emotions, but Moreau only chuckled, "No my dear, I'm afraid that was the truth. I do tell the truth occasionally, when it suits me. That suited me." He said.

She let out an incoherent scream and launched herself at him, her fingers trying to claw at his face, but was intercepted by the guard. Moreau just walked leisurely toward the door, calling over his shoulder "do control yourself my dear. Rage is so unbecoming of a lady..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again~**

 **I NEED YOUR HELP! I'm having some trouble visualizing Eliot's home. He obviously lives near the leverage offices, somewhere in Boston, but I'm struggling with what kind of house/apartment/condo he would live in. What are your thoughts or suggestions? Where do you picture him living?  
**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

"So," Nate repeated his question, "how did you fall in with a guy like Moreau?"

Eliot shifted his stance, jaw clenched as he made a decision. He took a deep breath and walked toward the team, taking a seat at the bench and leaning forward, his forearms on his knees, his hands clenched together, his face earnest. Their eyes followed him with curiosity and concern.

"You know that I joined the military when I was younger. What you don't know is that I did it to take care of my family." The team traded glances and then looked back to Eliot as he continued. "Jamie and I met in elementary school. We were best friends, then we got older and started dating. It was a little crazy, but it just seemed right, and we got married right out of high school. We were young, crazy in love, and we had our whole future planned out, but a few years later we got a little surprise. Jamie and I were both in school and she, well she got pregnant. We were young and scared to death, but the idea of a family... Well, it was pretty cool." Eliot gave a soft huff at the thought. "We had a little boy. Declan." Again the team looked around at each other, each equally surprised by this news. Eliot continued without a pause, "I took time off of school and went into the military to make sure they were taken care of, Jamie stayed with Dec and finished college, and I - I hated being away so much - but those were good years." Eliot's cheek lifted in a tender smile, his eyes far away. The rest of the team was shocked. They had never imagined that Eliot had any kind of family.

Parker finally spoke up - always impatient. "So what happened?" She asked.

Eliot cleared his throat and shook his head, clearing the look in his eyes and bringing himself back into the present. "Dec, our boy - He got sick."

He took a deep breath and continued. "It started out as little things, then just kept getting worse. We finally got the diagnosis. Cancer."

Sophie let out a gasp bringing her hand to her face "Oh my god. I can't even imagine." Eliot sent a nod in her direction. "Jamie and I were... well." He shook his head and then shrugged, unable to describe the desperation they had felt. "They started treatments, and the costs were high. On top of that, I hated being away so much - leaving Jamie alone to deal with everything and take care of Declan alone... So when the time came I left the military and started taking jobs with independent contractors and the like. Mercenary work paid better and the jobs were shorter, only a week or two overseas instead of months at a time." He glanced around the group taking in their looks of concern and confusion, still processing the fact that he had been a husband and a father.

"Long story short," he continued, his voice rough, "the jobs got worse and worse, and before I knew it, I was working for Moreau. When I realized what kind of organization I had ended up in, I tried to get out, but by that time, Moreau had noticed me. I was good, better than anyone else in his organization, and he wanted me in his inner circle. What Moreau wants he gets." He glanced around the group again, driving home the point with the intensity of his eyes. "Anyway," he sighed, "He found out about Jamie and Declan, and put a man on them. If I didn't cooperate, they were in danger, so I cooperated. The jobs got wet, and he knew that he had the upper hand, so he used me for the worst of them. I was his go-to, I lead the team." Eliot shook his head, "but I wasn't just going to sit back and accept the situation, so I started building a plan, I was going to take him down, or at least get my family out of his sights. Problem was - he figured it out. I was young, and not very good at keeping my feelings toward him to myself. Just as I was going to make my move, Damien made his." He took a deep breath at this point, and the team could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. "He took Jamie. Took her right out of our son's hospital room and left Declan alone, scared. Wondering what had happened to his mom. He was only 5 years old." Eliot's voice shook with emotion.

Hardison spoke up - "I don't understand, if you were going to move against Moreau, how would taking your girl stop you? Didn't that just make you more determined to get him?" Eliot began to reply, but Nate broke in first. "He couldn't leave his son." He said, looking at Hardison, and then Eliot. A look of understanding passing between the two men. "Moreau knew that while Eliot wanted nothing more than to take him down, and get Jamie back, he couldn't leave Declan alone. Sick. So he used that to control him, just like he used having Jamie to control him." Nate nodded his head in understanding and Sophie made a sound of disgust, tears in her eyes "he's a monster." She said.

Eliot nodded his assent "Nate's right. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't. Not while my son was in the hospital. He had been getting better, but losing his mom like that - " Eliot stopped, his voice breaking slightly "there wasn't anything the doctors could do." He said it in a whisper.

Eliot cleared his voice and continued, ignoring the stunned silence of his friends. "After I lost Declan, I tracked Moreau down. I was going to get Jamie back or die trying. I found the house where he was keeping her, I saw her there, but Damien had heard about Declan. He knew he had lost his advantage and that I would be coming for him, so he -" Eliot paused and took another deep breath, letting it out slowly "he blew it up. With her inside. Law enforcement matched her dental records..." He looked away and took a shuddering breath, his jaw set, head shaking back and forth slightly as though he still couldn't believe it.

"Then that evil s.o.b. rubbed it in your face." Hardison suddenly spoke up. The rest of the team looked at Hardison confused. "What are you talking about?" Parker asked for all of them. "Moreau, today he looked right at Eliot and rubbed it in his face." Hardison looked around, shaking his head at the sheer malice behind such an action, his anger growing as he realized what his friend had gone through at the hands of Moreau. "He said 'pity about Jamie. She's such a dear girl. I'm sure you understand that I had to do it. She's not the most cooperative person you know, kept trying to escape - I'm afraid I had no choice.'"

The group sat in stunned silence, just trying to process everything they had been told, with tears in their eyes for the grief their friend had suffered.

Suddenly Nate spoke up "Wait... _is_?" He asked.

"What?" Hardison looked at him, confused, and the rest of the team gave him quizzical looks.

"Moreau said 'Jamie is such a dear girl' and 'she's not the most cooperative'" Nate looked around his eyes meeting Eliot's.

A light dawned in Eliot's eyes. "Present tense." He said, looking around at the team. "He talked about Jamie in present tense." Hope lit his blue eyes, but his brow furrowed. "Those dental records though - I double checked..."

"Not that hard to fake actually" Hardison spoke up... "You think Jamie's still alive?"

Nate looked around the group. "I think so - she's supposedly been dead for years, there's no reason to refer to her in present tense unless that's how he generally thinks of her." Sophie nodded her agreement to this.

"I'll call the Italian, she might know if Moreau has someone hidden in the basement." Nate looked up at Eliot "If she's there - we're going to get her out, and we're going to take down Moreau in the process."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~**

 **These sections are always a little short, just a little tidbit so you know what is going on with Jamie in between the flashes of story for the rest of the team. In case you haven't figured it out, this story follows "The Big Bang Job" with a few alterations and additions. As always, let me know what you think!**

 **P.S. Thanks for the review! You weren't signed in, so I couldn't reply directly. :)**

* * *

Jamie paced around her room, occasionally sitting down on the couch, only to jump back up and begin pacing again. Was Moreau just trying to mess with her again? Was it all an act, just to drive her slowly insane? But why would he do that? Out of nowhere? _No._ She thought to herself. _He was telling the truth. Eliot was alive._ Jamie had always been suspicious of the photos and story surrounding Eliot's supposed death. _But what about Declan, if Eliot is alive, maybe Declan is too._ She thought hopefully, but then shook her head. Sorrowfully letting go of that hope. _If Dec was alive, there is no way that Eliot would have come after Moreau, it was too dangerous._

Jamie sighed in frustration. If only she could get out of here! She heard footsteps in the hallway and suddenly the door opened, revealing a woman. She was tall and beautiful, clothed in a bikini and coverup, with dark hair and a Mediterranean look. "Who are you?" Jamie asked.

The woman closed the door softly behind her "I am a friend of Nathan Ford" she said with a thick Italian accent. "Who?" Jamie asked.

"Nathan Ford" the woman said, with a confused look, clearly expecting Jamie to know the name. "He asked me to find you..." Jamie just shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are talking about..." she said, but if I were you, I would get out of here. Moreau doesn't take too kindly to trespassers, even if you are his... type." She said.

"Of course" the Italian said, "I will go, but be prepared - you may not be here much longer." and with that cryptic remark, she slipped out of the door, leaving a confused, yet hopeful Jamie behind.

"What on Earth was _that_ about?" she asked out loud.

* * *

"Well?" Nate questioned, as the Italian stepped out from behind a pillar. "Did your person inside find out anything about a captive woman?"

She gave him a long look. "I'm not sure what purpose it serves for you to know" she said, "how will this information help you take him down?"

"Call it... motivation" Nate said cryptically. "Did you find anything out?"

She paused for a moment, but then nodded her head affirmatively. "There is a woman, he keeps her close, but hidden. Why is she so important to you? She had no idea who _you_ were."

"You spoke to her?" He asked, ignoring her question. "How was she? Has she been treated badly? Is she ok?" The Italian was confused, who was this woman and why was she so important to Nathan Ford. "She seemed fine," she said, narrowing her eyes, "why is she so important to you?" she asked again.

"Let's just say... she's a friend of a friend, and if we are taking down Moreau, we are getting her out in the process. Do you have a problem with that?" Nate sent an accusatory glare in her direction. "No problem at all," she said with a smile, "just don't let it get in the way of taking down Moreau - he is the real priority here, you understand?"

Nate gave her an annoyed and slightly disgusted look. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him, no one is going to forget that."

"Fine." She said, tossing him an envelope and spinning on her heel. "Her location is there, along with the security surrounding her. You must move quickly to take down Moreau, as soon as the auction is over, he will be leaving the country again." she called out over her shoulder, and then disappeared into the shadows.

Nate shook his head at her and looked down at the envelope in his hand, he flipped open his phone and called the team "Guys, we've found her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Y'all ~**

 **Things are getting very exciting! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The auction had been a set up. Moreau had found out about the Italian and gotten enough information to know that Eliot wasn't playing by the rules. Thankfully, Eliot and Nate knew enough to never trust a thing Damien Moreau said - regardless of it's pertinence. After Eliot hung up the phone with Moreau, men began rushing in, pinning Eliot, Nate, and the Italian down. "Are we in trouble?" Nate asked as Eliot peered out from behind a wooden pallet. "Oh yeah." he responded.

* * *

Hardison, Sophie, and Parker rushed after the Ram's Horn bomb as it traveled along the train tracks. "We've got to get on that train" Sophie said, swerving around a corner. "I have an idea" Parker replied. "Am I going to hate it?" Sophie asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"No." Parker cast her eyes toward Hardison, "but he is." After outlining the plan, Sophie said "Ok, as soon as you disable the bomb, I'll pick you up from the train, then we _have_ to get to Jamie while all of Moreau's men are still occupied." The three shared a glance - this wasn't going to be easy, but then, they didn't sign up for easy.

* * *

"We just have to get to that door" Nate said to Eliot, psyching himself up to run. "That's a kill box" Eliot said with a shake of his head. "There's too much space between here and there." Nate and the Italian looked defeated, but Eliot just looked closely at Nate "The others are getting Jamie out?" Nate nodded the affirmative. "They'll get her out, no matter what." Eliot nodded and turned to the Italian, "are you sure you can actually take down Moreau?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded with determination in her eyes. "Absolutely" she replied.

Eliot took off his jacket and picked up the gun he had knocked out of the guard's hand.

"Eliot, listen..." Nate began.

"Get her out of here" Eliot said, ignoring him. Then he turned, and stepped out into the room.

* * *

Parker and Hardison had taken out the bomb, proving that it did, in fact, blow up. Sophie pulled up beside the train "get in!" she shouted. They ran to the car and jumped in, "Moreau's men won't be distracted by this for long, we've got to get to Jamie as soon as possible." They sped out and headed toward the address the Italian had provided, hoping that they weren't too late.

When they arrived, the three of them jumped out of the car. "Ok, Eliot isn't here," Sophie began, "so were are either going to have to avoid any guards, or come up with a good story to get around them" she was speaking quietly as the neared the house, all three of them searching for any sign of a guard or security.

"The Italian said she was in a room at the back of the house and that there was always a guard posted outside her door." Hardison said. "I could go in from the back," Parker suggested "Ok, Parker," Sophie replied. "Sneak in through the back with Hardison, and I will go in through the front. Hopefully all the chaos will have drawn most of the guards away, but if I find any, I'll come up with some story. You two find Jamie and then meet me in the front. I'll clear a way out for us." The three exchanged a look, and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Jamie had been reading a book when she heard the commotion. Men rushing around, shouting orders, all followed by silence. She waited for a while, listening hard and deliberating. _Was this her chance?_ It sounded as though most of the security was gone, but there was likely to be one or two men still around the house. Moreau never left her entirely alone, although he had been pretty agitated the last time he had visited, and if Eliot was really back, that explained a lot. Her heart gave an extra beat at the thought of Eliot. She was still just trying to process the idea that he was alive - but, she realized, he probably had no idea that she was. If he had known, surely he would have come for Moreau in the years since Declan died. No, Eliot must have believed Jamie was gone for good. It was exactly the kind of thing Moreau would do, convince them both that their spouse was dead, and then bask in their misery. Not to mention getting Eliot off of his back. Eliot wasn't the type to go in for a lot of vengeance - and wouldn't have had the resources to come after Moreau anyway. At least not right away. Moreau knew that. He knew that Eliot would have to build up connections and resources before he could come after him, and if Moreau took away Eliot's reason to come after him - that would give him even more wiggle room.

Moreau had played them both well. But that time was over now. It had been a mistake to let Jamie know that Eliot was still alive - Moreau had always perceived Eliot as the real threat, but Jamie had spent years overhearing every little detail about his organization - she knew how he worked, how he reacted, and where he hid when things got too hot. She was ready to take him down, and she had just been given the exact motivation to do it. The exact push she needed to finally break out. Jamie stood from the couch where she had been sitting, listening to the quiet house. _Time to go_ , she told herself walking to a shelf and grabbing a heavy figuring, testing it's balance and weight in her hand. She took a deep breath, set her shoulders and nodded, walking toward the door.

* * *

Hardison and Parker heard Sophie when she met the only guard at the front of the house. As usual, she found some story about a car accident to keep him distracted and off balance as she lead him outside the house and toward the street, away from Jamie's room. They glanced at each other and turned down the back hallway, only to come face to face with another guard, standing outside a door. The two pulled up short, stammering for something to say as the guard noticed them. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward them with a growl. They looked at each other again and prepared to take him on when the door opened behind him. His focus was on Hardison and Parker, so he never saw the girl slip out of the room behind him, heft the heavy statue above her head, and then crash it into his skull as hard as she could.

He dropped like a rock.

Hardison and Parker stood up and looked at her, impressed, shrugging. "Well that solves that problem" Parker said. "Hi! Are you Jamie?" she asked.

"Uhmm... yeah, I am. Are you with Nathan Ford?" Her voice was questioning and slightly suspicious - but she wasn't going to ignore the fact that they were obviously not on Moreau's team.

"Parker, Hardison, hurry up! I'll meet you at the car!" Sophie's voice crackled through the comms.

"Uhm, yes we are, and we really have to go!" Hardison said, reaching out to take her by the arm and steer her toward the front door. She pulled away "why are you helping me?" she asked. "We have a... mutual friend" Parker replied, not wanting to drop the bomb on her just yet about Eliot - who knew how she would react.

Jamie looked back and forth between the two of them. "Ok," she finally said, having made the decision to trust them, at least for now. "but we can't go that way, there will be security at the front of the house."

"Already taken care of" Hardison replied. She shrugged, and the three took off to meet Sophie at the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey~**

 **Big sigh of relief right? ;) Thanks again for your continued readership! Keep letting me know what you think - I love hearing from you!**

* * *

The plan had gone perfectly, but Nate and the Italian were still in danger - Eliot was not about to let Damien Moreau take one more thing from him. His phone rang, and when he answered he just heard Hardison say "We've got her." He had already been forced to revisit his past - the man Moreau had made him into - now he was ready to put that past, that man, behind him. He burst through the hangar door, rushing toward Nate and Moreau as he saw the pistol drawn from Damien's suit.

"You've only got one shot Moreau" he shouted as he rushed toward them - heart thudding against his ribs. Moreau turned the gun and fired, hitting the Italian in the shoulder, and then swiftly entered the jet. Eliot could only see one thing, and was willing to take on the entire plane if that was what it took to finish this once and for all. Through the tunnel vision, he heard Nate call out to him, telling him to let Moreau go. Eliot found the calm inside himself, and turned to help the Italian as Moreau's jet took off. "I've got another plan for him." Nate said.

* * *

The rest of the team arrived, having left and exhausted Jamie securely back at the offices with a friend from Bonanno's office on watch. As the Italian was loaded into the ambulance, they discussed their options for the job. "You couldn't touch him in your own country, how can you touch him in his?" she asked. Moreau had fled to San Lorenzo, and they had no way to reach him. Nate just smirked as the team turned away. "What now?" Sophie asked. "Now we go get him." Nate replied.

"To San Lorenzo?"

"To San Lorenzo."

"Nate - " Sophie began, "what are we going to do when we get there?" Nate glanced toward her. "Finish the job."

* * *

The team was tired, bruised, and dirty when they arrived at the offices. They dismissed the officer on guard, and entered. "We didn't tell her about you." Parker said. "It seemed like too much at one time - so we just told her we were friends, and that we were just trying to help. I guess she believed us, she said she could tell if we were lying." Eliot smirked at that - it sounded exactly like something Jamie would say. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he couldn't believe this moment was happening. As many times as he had dreamed about it, it still seemed unreal. "It might be good if you let me break the news to her slowly - so she doesn't feel overwhelmed." Sophie said. "She has already met me, so it might come as less of a shock - she's been through so much already." Eliot nodded his agreement and Hardison put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod as Nate opened the door. There she was, asleep on the couch, her cheek pillowed on her hand, legs curled up beneath her. Eliot nearly lost his breath at the sight. The group exchanged looks and smiles at Eliot's hesitation, and Sophie walked around to the couch and touched Jamie's shoulder gently.

* * *

Jamie had been so exhausted from the long day, the adrenaline rush, the fear. After her three rescuers had explained what they did, they had left to meet with the other members of their team. Jamie had tried to stay alert, and had contemplated running away, just in case they weren't all they seemed, but she had meant it when she told Parker that she could tell if they were lying. She had always been a good judge of character, and for some reason, she trusted this group. Something about them felt... almost familiar. So she waited, and eventually, weariness took over, so she rested her head on her hand, and drifted off.

She woke up to a gentle touch on her shoulder, and Sophie's soft voice saying "Jamie? We're back, and we've brought someone who wants to see you very badly." Jamie sat up, her back to the group, bleary eyes focused on Sophie. "What?" She cleared her throat.

Sophie continued "you remember we said we had a mutual friend?" she asked Jamie. "Well, yes, but you never told me who it was. The only name I've been given through this whole thing is Nathan Ford, and I've never heard of him before in my life." Jamie was a little bored with the mystery and subterfuge, although she had a feeling it was just second nature to these people. Nate came around the couch to stand in front of her "I'm Nathan Ford, and it is so good to meet you." Jamie shook the offered hand, even more confused now that she could confirm that she had never met him before. "I still don't understand how you know me - or even know _of_ me." She said, as Nathan gestured to someone to come "Well," he replied as Eliot made his way around the couch and into her sight, "we're with him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone~**

 **Ok, so things are starting to wrap up. There may be a few additional chapters, but I haven't made up my mind on that yet. I may also continue Eliot and Jamie in another story, but I'm not sure. Please send me suggestions - what would you like to hear about next?**

 **All the best!**

* * *

Jamie never heard the last part of Nathan's introduction, because she was suddenly overcome with a feeling, all too familiar to her. It started somewhere at the base of her spine and made it's way up to her skull. The moment Eliot entered her line of sight, all she could hear was a roaring in her ears. Moreau had told the truth after all. He really was alive. Joy bubbled up from inside and tears gathered in her eyes. But if Moreau was telling the truth - and if Eliot had gone after him, then Declan really was gone. Sorrow washed through her, and as the noise in her head died down, she was hit with so many emotions. Eliot stopped where he was, giving her time to adjust, and she rose to her feet. She didn't know what to think, or what to feel, but the one thing she knew was that he was alive, he was in front of her, and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to fall into his arms.

Eliot stood waiting, praying that she could forgive him for believing all of Moreau's lies. Praying that she could still love him after he had failed her so miserably. He watched emotion after emotion cross her face, and then saw her eyes fill with tears. The rest of the team faded into the background as she stood from her seat on the couch and slowly walked toward him. She reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek, their eyes drinking in the sight of each other, communicating so many things. Then, as if she could no longer stand on her own, she sank down against him, and his arms went around her. Eliot had never felt so _right_ as he did when he held Jamie. It was as though the hollow place in his chest had suddenly, finally, been filled. Jamie pressed her face against his neck, and he felt her hot tears, so he held her tighter and breathed in the smell of her hair, and the feeling of her in his arms again.

After a while, the team let out a collective breath as Jamie pulled away, wiping her eyes and taking a shuddering breath. She leaned back in his arms and looked up at his face, those eyes, that jaw, the stubble, everything so familiar and yet so new. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, closing her eyes and ducking her head. "So so sorry." Eliot was lost, "you're sorry? What on Earth could you be sorry for? I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for not looking harder, for not figuring it all out?" She shrugged away his apology - truly finding no fault in his actions.

"You were alone" her voice cracked and she looked down again taking a steadying breath. "You were alone, and you had to be mom and dad and nurse... you had to bury our son alone." Again her voice caught, and the said the last word with a sob, shoulders shaking. Eliot clenched his jaw, anger at all the hurt Moreau had caused rushed through him, but quickly disappeared in light of more important things. He took Jamie's face in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She felt the rough texture of the calluses on his fingers against her face and felt his soft breath feather across her cheek. "It's past now." He finally said. "All we can do is look to the future - and we get to do that together." He pulled back and looked at her as she wrapped her fingers lightly around his wrists, her face still cupped between his hands. "Together" he repeated, and then pulled her into his arms once more.

* * *

The team quietly left the room, Sophie and Hardison both trying to hide their tears. Nate looked around at the group slowly, as though reminding himself of the particular qualities and skills of each one of them. "We're taking down Moreau, once and for all." He finally said. The team gave determined nods, but Parker lifted a hand "Ummm, is Eliot still a part of the team, because... I think we might need his help in San Lorenzo."

"Of course I'm still part of the team." Eliot spoke from the doorway. "And I'm coming with you to San Lorenzo." He finished.

"No, no. It's fine" Sophie began, wanting Eliot to stay with Jamie and finish their reunion.

"Actually - we really need him." Nate said, somewhat apologetically. Eliot looked around the room, making eye contact with each member of the team. "I can't thank y'all enough for helping me get Jamie back - I'm a better man when she is around, and you've helped return my family to me." Again, he looked around the room, silently communicating his gratitude. "It may come as a surprise, but I'm not a big one for vengeance - at least, not when I'm satisfied with the outcome - but Moreau can't be allowed to stay in power. Anywhere. Of any kind." He shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest, "If we give him _any_ room, he will find a way to strike back, at the team, at Jamie... It might not happen right away, but it will happen eventually."

The team traded glances with each other - if Eliot was right, they had no choice but to chase Moreau down.

"Eliot's right." Jamie's voice drifted into the room as she made her way in the door. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've been with him for years, and the one thing he loves, more than anything, is power and control. It's why he never killed me, it's why he does what he does. He lives on the feeling of being more powerful than anyone else, and what you all did today was take that feeling away. If he is not taken down, all the way, he will find a way to hurt you if it's the last thing he does. Damien doesn't just want revenge, he _needs_ to know that he is stronger than you. Smarter than you. More powerful. The only way he will get what he needs is to hurt you. Humiliate and utterly destroy you." Her voice caught slightly, and the team realized that she wasn't speaking theoretically. She was speaking from experience. "I hate that you can't call it a win and walk away, I hate that you have to put yourselves in danger once again... but if you don't, it will come back to haunt you." Jamie stood, shoulders hunched, and arms crossed as though to protect herself, but in spite of her trembling body, the look in her eyes was strong.

Eliot turned his gaze away from her and onto Nate. "You were right, we have to go, and I'm not letting you go without me." Jamie nodded at this - "You'll need him." She said simply, with a slight shrug. "I'll be fine."

"Well then," Nate said clapping his hands together. "It's decided."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi~**

 **Fluff.**

 **You're welcome. ;)**

* * *

Eliot took his arm from around her shoulders and leaned in to open the door. He had hardly stopped touching her since they had first seen each other back at the Leverage offices. Not that Jamie was complaining. She was still feeling as though this were all some kind of dream, and his strong arm pressed against her or wrapped around her was a wonderful reminder that it was real. She was safe, and Eliot was alive. It was more than she could have imagined just a week ago.

She took Eliot's offered hand, and let him lead her into the entryway and shut the door behind her. He paused before going deeper into the room, his head bowed, as he brushed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. After a moment, he looked up and met her eyes "I didn't think I would ever feel this way again." He finally said. "What way?" Jamie questioned with a smile. Eliot smiled briefly, "happy." He finally said, glancing away, and then back to her, his thumbs still moving gently back and forth across her hands. "I tried to live a good life, you know. But, after I lost you and Dec..." He shook his head slightly... "I wanted to take down Moreau, but I had to build up the resources I needed to do that, so I lived as the man Moreau had made me into." Jamie stood quietly, understanding that Eliot felt like he had to explain, although she knew that nothing he said would change the way she felt about him.

"I was a bad man. A criminal. I killed people if I had to - not innocent people, not after Moreau, but I killed men nonetheless... I cheated and stole things... I learned not to trust anyone, I lost myself... but then I met Nate and the team." Eliot chuckled softly at the memory before continuing. "We learned through that one job, that our skills could be used for something better - could be used to help people, and I started to find myself again. I hadn't given up on Moreau, but...I felt like I was honoring your memory more by helping people, than by hunting down Moreau..." His voice trailed off as he glanced away from her. "Can you - can you forgive me? For not coming for you sooner?" He brought his eyes back to hers on the last, pleading for her forgiveness.

Jamie was quiet for a moment, her eyes full of compassion. She began to shake her head slowly, her forehead creased in question - "How can you think I would hold you responsible for that?" She finally asked. "Eliot, there is nothing to forgive." She squeezed his hands and gazed into his eyes, trying to show him how much she meant it.

"If I had come after him -" Eliot began.

"You would have gotten hurt. Or killed, or I would have been killed." Jamie replied, her voice matter of fact. "Eliot, I know what you can do. I've heard the stories, and I've seen the evidence... but I have known you, I have _loved_ you since we were 16 years old. And while there are times that I absolutely worship the ground you walk on, I still realize that you are _just a man_. It may seem like you have superpowers, but you are not superman. I do not hold you responsible, and there is nothing for which you need my forgiveness. But you need to forgive yourself. Understand?"

Eliot's face lifted in a soft smile - "You know" he began, "I've only had you back in my life for a few hours and you are already back to lecturin' me."

Jamie broke out in a grin. "Well, I've got to make up for lost time." The two laughed together for a moment, and then Jamie raised a hand to his face. "I mean it Eliot Spencer. We are not going to dwell in the past." He crooked an eyebrow "Yes ma'am".

"And you're going to kiss me now." "Yes ma'am." Eliot leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, and drawing her tight against his chest. He broke the kiss after a moment, pulling back just enough. "I love you" he whispered against her lips. "and I love you" she replied, and then let out a soft sigh as he reclaimed her mouth.


End file.
